Faith's Prophecy
by Scarlet Blood Rain of Sorrow
Summary: I know it's cheesy at the start. It also is way different from the main series in my opinion. I rated it T because people WILL swear. There will be some violence, not much.
1. Chapter 1

Faith's Prophecy

"_Five shall journey to the land of love,_

_And bring back treasures of the dove,_

_And face the wrath of the one who stole,_

_Save the treasures and pay the toll,_

_Wisdom, love, darkness, sea, & sky must unite,_

_The one who wields a silver mirror,_

_She will show the others her strongest fear,_

_The one who sings her magic voice,_

_Shall have to make the final choice_

_The one with wisdom shall defeat a curse,_

_The one of sky must face a fear,_

_The one of sea will be confined,_

_The one of darkness must save themselves"_

Yes, I know how unrealistic it is!

_Chapter 1: The Quest & Prophecy_

I was happy.I was a demigod, & things were normal for a day at Camp Half-Blood. I rode a Pegasus. "Hi," I said. "Do you want to go for a ride?" It was uneventful. That night at the campfire, Aphrodite appeared. She saw me & said, "hello, Faith. I have something to ask of you all. Could you perhaps grant a quest? I lost many of my treasures a month ago. I cannot find them. I warn you, this quest will make you confront your fears & flaws!" everyone said, "We need a quest! We need a quest!" I was one of the older demigods, & I hadn't had a quest yet, so I was picked. "Faith should go!" Then Chiron said, "Very well. Do you accept this quest, Faith?" "Of course!" "Then you may consult the Oracle, & then choose your companions." I went to the Big House to see Rachel, the new Oracle. "Hi, Rachel. I need a prophecy…" "Okay. Ask me a question. That's how it works." "Okay. How are you, Rachel?"

"_Five shall journey to the land of love,_

_And bring back treasures of the dove,_

_And face the wrath of the one who stole,_

_Save the treasures and pay the toll,_

_Wisdom, love, darkness, sea, & sky must unite,_

_The one who wields a silver mirror,_

_She will show the others her strongest fear,_

_The one who sings her magic voice,_

_Shall have to make the final choice_

_The one with wisdom shall defeat a curse,_

_The one of sky must face a fear,_

_The one of sea will be confined,_

_The one of darkness must save themselves"_

"Why am I always the one with weight on my shoulders?"


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back to the campfire & told everyone my prophecy. They all said, "What does that mean?" "It means it's time for Faith to choose her companions," said Chiron. "I think she understands the people she must choose. I think the cabins were chosen. You are one, of course, Faith. Who will be your other four?" "Hmm..I'll take these on one at a time. Sea… Percy? Could you join me? I'm sure that's what sea means." "Okay. Let me just pack up." "Wisdom…Annabeth?" "You could use brains. Alright, I'll come." Darkness I understand, Nico?" "A quest? I guess I could come along." "Sky, Thalia?" "I guess I could come along, if I'm needed." "Alright. Go pack, everyone. I'm already packed. I just have to prepare for this."

An Hour Later:

"Okay. How do we travel?" "To where?" Everyone but me was curious. "Paris. It said 'the land of love', isn't Paris the city of love?" Everyone looked at Percy. "Why are you all looking at me? Oh, I get it. Air or ocean?" "Air. It's safer," I said. Percy whistled, & five pegasi showed up. I rode a snowy white one named Snow. "We're here! Paris! Finally! Now let's find those treasures…" "Can't we start off with a pizza? Or maybe a fancy restaurant?" We were all hungry, so I said yes. It was surprisingly good, especially because Thalia hadn't bugged us yet. Too soon. "So, Faith, what's going on at camp?" "You know exactly." "That's true. So, do you see that?" "What?" "Your dove, Amore." "Amore out here? Hey! She has a note in her beak! It says, 'there is more to your prophecy than you heard, read these last lines, they might not rhyme Truth lies in every word.' I wonder what it means?" "While read the last lines!" "'Wisdom & love shall break the cage, free the greatest treasure of all, let it fly free. to seek what you do is a dangerous task, you might gain the mirror, if you ask.'"

Does anyone have any ideas on what the greatest treasure is? It is many things, but united it is one. Hint: read carefully. Suggest what you will. Answer my question in your reviews! I'll reply to some of them in my next chapter!


End file.
